


Brother

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, M/M, Oneshot, Season/Series 12, Wincest - Freeform, anon request, episode s12e11 coda, sin betear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: Coda del episodio Regarding Dean (s12 e11)





	

_Brother_

_Brother let me be your shelter  
  Never leave you all alone_

 

El grifo del baño debe de estar roto, se dice, intentando convencerse de que su insomnio es debido al débil _clic, clic, clic_ que le llega desde el otro cuarto. Dean está en la cama de al lado. Sam espera por todo lo más sagrado que al fin se haya dormido. Se frota los ojos dándose por vencido, sabe bien que no va a dormir, no cuando lo único que tiene claro acerca del hechizo es lo poco que Rowena les ha contado. Sam sabe bien que la bruja les usa y que si está dispuesta a ayudarles es porque espera algo a cambio. Sam es perfectamente consciente de que Rowena conoce cuan débil es en lo que a Dean se refiere, Sam conoce bien los riesgos de mostrar su flaqueza de esa forma al enemigo (o aliado circunstancial en el caso de la madre de Crowley). A Sam, sin embargo, ha dejado de importarle revelar lo mucho que está dispuesto a hacer por Dean.

Dean. Dean. _Su Dean_.

Ese Dean que al principio le ha dado envidia, no va a negarlo, porque verle dejar atrás el peso que ambos cargan desde hace tanto ha sido anticlimático, ha sido como recuperar al hermano, al amante, al amigo del que se enamoró vidas atrás. Sam ha deseado por un par de horas ser él quien sufriese esa bendita amnesia, olvidar, tomar a Dean y olvidar el resto.

Entonces es cuando la otra cara de esa moneda le ha mirado de frente, los ojos verdes e infinitos de Dean escrutándole como si no le reconociesen. Un mero segundo, insignificante, lo que dura el latido de un corazón, inspirar y expirar, verse convertido en un objeto más que se funde en el gris en el que la mente de su hermano se está transformando. Sam hace mucho que no siente ese ahogo tan inmediato, ni siquiera las semanas en la cárcel le produjeron una ansiedad similar. Entonces estaba seguro de quien era él, un Winchester, cazador, hermano, amigo, amante, _todo_ de Dean. A veces Sam olvida lo intrínsecamente relacionados que están los dos. Su existencia definida por la presencia de Dean. Hace años que ha dejado de importarle si eso es sano o no, ni siquiera está seguro de que eso le haya interesado de verdad, _nunca._ A veces Sam recuerda sus fútiles angustias adolescentes, sus idas y venidas, sus deseos más oscuros, el ardiente inicio de todo, como empezaron a ser quienes eran, de verdad, y es incapaz de señalar un momento exacto, un punto en su vida en que pueda decir. _Aquí, aquí comenzó todo, aquí aún era yo y él era él. Aquí aún no éramos nosotros._

Sam sabe bien que le lleva excavado en las vísceras, al igual que porta los símbolos que Cas les tatuó en los huesos. Carne de tu carne. Sam inspira y expira.

Carne de tu carne, nunca una frase fue más cierta.

Es por eso que no verse reconocido por _su Dean_ hiere como una hoja al rojo que se le hunde en el vientre. Sam sabe que si Dean le pierde el resto dejará de importar, todo el mundo transmutará en un espacio vacío, sin significados ni expectativas, un lugar de tránsito eterno, en el que él deberá sobrevivir. Sin Dean. Sam se ha reconciliado hace mucho con la idea de que no hay mundo en el que quiera estar sin Dean. No sin Dean. _Su_ Dean.

_Clic. Clic. Clic._

La gota lenta parece subir y bajar de intensidad, amenaza con crisparle todavía más, el sonido repetitivo le enerva, hace que le hierva la sangre en las venas, pesada y amarga, su sabor metálico contra el paladar.

_Clic. Clic. Clic._

Sam se fuerza a cerrar los ojos, un segundo, un minuto, sabe que cada uno de ellos cuenta, que el tiempo se está llevando de forma inexorable a lo único que le ata a la cordura, a la compasión, el vínculo que le mantiene humano.

Dean. Dean. _Su_ Dean.

 

El inesperado movimiento a su derecha le sobresalta pero tiene la suficiente capacidad como para mantenerse sereno, estirado sobre el colchón. Es Dean, se repite, _aún_ es Dean.

—¿Sam…? —Hay una nota titubeante y casi dulce en la voz de su hermano mayor. A Sam le duele el corazón, le desarma escuchar la incertidumbre en el tono del otro hombre. El eternamente seguro de todo Dean, el chulito, el que siempre ha estado ahí para molestarle mientras crecían. _Es cierto porque lo digo yo, enano, ahora come y déjate de hacer tanta pregunta, coño con el crío._ Por un agónico e interminable momento Sam cree que se ahoga, el corazón le late como un tambor contra las costillas, sordo y e hiriente, _bumbumbumbum,_ le duele el pecho. No hay nada, nada, que él no haría por Dean—. ¿Sammy?

Dean dice su nombre como si dudase de la palabra y el cuchillo gira, se hunde un poco más, porque nunca antes, ni en sus peores momentos, Sam ha tenido ni la más remota duda de que Dean sabe bien quien es, quienes son. Lo que significan el uno para el otro. Sam tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas que pugnan por escapar, ridículas e inoportunas.

—¿Qué pasa Dean? —No sabe bien porqué, pero ambos están hablando bajito. Sam apenas distingue las facciones de su hermano en la grisácea luz de la madrugada. Afuera, un vehículo pesado se acerca y se vuelve a alejar, el sonido del motor y los neumáticos que se queman contra el asfalto. Siguen mirándose, Dean ha girado la cabeza, una clara interrogación en la postura de los hombros, de las manos que presume crispadas.

El olvido parece haber desnudado al mayor de los Winchester de todo rastro de bravuconería y autopreservación. Es como si junto con sus memorias, todas esas máscaras que le cubren a diario se hubiesen esfumado. Y enfrente sólo queda el hombre, libre de cualquier clase de artificio. Sam hace un vago intento de comportarse de forma normal y enciende de forma decidida la frágil lámpara que adorna la mesilla de noche. Dean parece relajarse cuando la luz ambarina les baña. Sam casi sonríe al ver la expresión abierta y confiada con que el cazador le mira.

—¿Sam…? —Dean se pasa la mano por la cabeza, como si dudase, como si no tuviese claro cómo continuar—. Sam… ¿de verdad somos hermanos?

La pregunta le pilla desprevenido, en como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el plexo solar. Sin aliento, mudo,  asiente. No tiene ni idea de cómo pronunciar una palabra. Intenta centrarse, pasea los ojos por el cuarto poblado de notas y de recordatorios en vulgar papel amarillo que parecen reírse de él. No sabe por dónde empezar a relatar lo inconfesable, ¿cómo explicarle al hombre que tiene delate que mataría y moriría por él? ¿Qué ya lo ha hecho? ¿Cómo explicar la historia de su ascenso y de su caída? ¿Cómo enumerar todas y cada una de las formas en las que Sam ama a Dean? Ni todos los libros del mundo serían capaces de contener el relato de todo los que les une y de todo lo que les ha separado.

—Claro que si Dean —dice al fin, con tono apagado—. ¿Ves ese libro que hay allí? Tráelo… por favor.

Dean le sorprende al ignorar su petición y sentarse cerca, tan cerca que el frágil aroma del jabón y la pasta de dientes le llega con claridad. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas mientras le contempla pensativo.

—A mí no me importa, de verdad, no tienes que mentirme. Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto? En serio que no me importa, que tú y yo… seamos… ya sabes —le confía, un gesto nervioso rutilándole en los labios. Su mano callosa y tibia le acaricia el muslo, lenta y en cierta forma inocente. Sin embargo a Sam el contacto sobre la fina sábana, por leve que sea, le escalda la carne, le estremece hasta lo más profundo. Le quiere tanto y le echa tanto de menos que no sabe qué hacer con la angustia que le provoca tenerle a su alcance. Hace demasiado que ellos no han sido ellos. No en _eso_ al menos. No sabe cómo reaccionar, cómo respirar, no sabe qué pensará Dean cuando recupere sus recuerdos. No sabe si en realidad está sobrepasando los limites. No sabe si siquiera _le importa_ romper las reglas.

—Dean —susurra. Sabe bien qué es lo que pregunta, lo siente, cada una de las miradas que su hermano le ha lanzado durante toda la tarde, las preguntas cada vez más obvias. En el modo en que le mira. Se moja los labios y suspira, derrotado—. Sí somos hermanos, te lo he explicado hace un rato, nosotros viajamos juntos, cazamos, ¿recuerdas eso?

—Sí —asiente, las pupilas aún fijas en su boca. Sin preámbulos, Dean se inclina y le roza los labios, el beso es tímido pero decidido. Sam quiere llorar, gemir, quiere más que nada, dejarse llevar.

Olvidar.

—Lo recuerdo Sam… —le musita. Sus lenguas se entrelazan, juegan a esconderse, a buscarse, a acariciarse. El cabello de Dean sigue siendo seda entre sus dedos, después de tanto tiempo es cómo volver al fin al hogar—. Sammy —gime, enorme y apasionado. Le empuja contra la almohada, buscándole la boca, hambriento—. Sam, explícame otra vez quienes somos, dime quien eres. _Sammy._

Abre los muslos mientras luchan con las sábanas que les impiden tocarse, _por un minuto, se dice, un solo minuto, por favor Dean, Dean, Dean._ Sentir de nuevo el peso de su hermano, cubriéndole, dándole la única seguridad que jamás ha conocido, la única que le importa. Se rinde a los trémulos besos, a las manos inciertas que le dibujan senderos sobre la piel en la madrugada. Dean, Dean, Dean. Le deja buscarse en su cuerpo.

Sam va a arreglarlo, se promete mientras jadea dentro de la otra boca, mientras boquea, presa del éxtasis.  

Van a solucionarlo, como hacen siempre.

Juntos.


End file.
